bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasutora Sado
|image = |conflict =Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =Sado and Renji are victorious. |side1 =*Yasutora Sado *Lieutenant Renji Abarai |side2 =*Battikaroa † |forces1 =Renji: *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) Sado: *Brazo Derecha de Gigante :*El Directo *Brazo Isquierda del Diablo :*La Muerte |forces2 =*Cero *High-Speed Regeneration |casual1 =*Sado and Renji are moderately injured. |casual2 =*Battikaroa is purified. }} is a battle that takes place during the Invasion of Hueco Mundo. The battle is the first one with Yasutora Sado and Lieutenant Renji Abarai against a notable Hollow in Las Noches. Prelude Sado and Renji are shown fighting a variety of Hollows that gradually cover the desert of Las Noches. Sado throws three Hollows that almost fall onto Renji, which prompts him to ask Sado to be more careful. Sado apologizes and says they were attacking him from behind so he was covering him. Renji asks for some warning next time while Sado launches an El Directo against a Hollow who was behind Renji and more Hollows arrive. As the two continue fighting against the Hollows Sado is distracted by Ulquiorra Cifer's Cero blasting through a nearby tower. A Hollow tries to attack him but he is saved from an incoming attack by Renji. Though accidentally hit by Renji's Shikai, Sado runs off to finish the remaining Hollows, seemingly unfazed. While looking on, Renji notes how that the two have not really fought together side-by-side, despite training together. He notes that that this should not be a problem if all they fight are weak Hollows. The ground then starts to tremble as Battikaroa suddenly emerges from beneath the sand. Bleach anime; Episode 267 Battle Recalling the fight with Runuganga, Renji remembers that he was weak against water-based attacks, but soon realizes he and Sado have none. Renji charges in anyway and attacks with his Shikai, only to have the large Hollow attempt to absorb it into his body of sand. With Renji trying to retrieve his sword, Battikaroa opens his mouth wide and fires a Cero at him. Sado blocks for Renji, stating he had a feeling he would fire something when he opened his mouth and helps Renji pull his sword from the Hollow's body. Battikaroa begins to talk, stating he has a thick armor of sand and he could easily devour Renji's sword. Sado powers up an El Directo and blasts the Hollow's arm off, only for it to instantly regenerate. Battikaroa continues to attack, causing them to retreat behind a sand dune and regroup. Feeling annoyed on how tough fighting is by itself without going against something that is invulnerable against their attacks, Renji sees he has no choice but to activate his Bankai and attacks. Battikaroa is seemingly brought down, but he is unharmed by the attack and retaliates by firing a Cero. Sado notes how his Cero is closer to an Arrancar's and theorizes that cutting his head off may be his weak point after hearing Renji's remark that Battikaroa has the face of a Hollow. When Renji remarks that their objective is simple enough after hearing Sado's thoughts, Sado chuckles on how alike Renji is to Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji then rushes off to attack with Hikotsu Taihō in an attempt to take his head off. Battikaroa absorbs the blast through his mouth and fires another Cero. Sado activates his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and attacks with La Muerte, which nearly splits the Hollow in two until he hits Sado away. Battikaroa notes that it was a close call and decides to end the fight by firing another Cero. Renji cancels out his Cero with Hikotsu Taihō while Sado attacks again with La Muerte, nearly splitting him again. The attack is less effective than last time, as Battikaroa had strengthened his body in expectation of Sado's attack. As Battikaroa is about to fire another Cero on Sado, Renji takes his head off with his Bankai and the large Hollow falls to pieces.Bleach anime; Episode 267 Aftermath After Battikaroa is killed, Renji apologies to Sado for using him as a decoy without telling him first. Sado states that it is no problem, as he had expected something like that from Renji and states Renji reminds him of Ichigo. Numerous Hollows then emerge from under the sand and both Renji and Sado run off to engage them.Bleach anime; Episode 267 References Category:Fights Category:Anime Only